another century
by kimco
Summary: The amis end up in different centuries! and now Eponine has to come save the day. Full summery inside. Enjolras\ Eponine and Enjolras\ Grantaire friendship.


**Hey guys! This story came to Lilly in a dream so we collaborated on it. Enjoy :)**

**Love Kimi :)**

Summery: Combeferre believes he has invented a time portal. When Enjolras and Grantaire get themselves into trouble with Javert Combeferre uses the time machine to let them all escape. Enjolras, Grantaire and Javert are sent to 21st century London, Courfeyrac and Marius are sent to the Jurassic era and Combeferre, Jehan and Jean Valjean are sent to Cave man times. That means Eponine has to go and save everyone's butts before they get hit by a taxi, eaten by a dinosaur or make the world explode or something.

(Btw Lilly and I are both crap at our history so any historical inaccuracies, real sorry!)

" Combeferre, what are you doing?" Marius asked from the other side of the café. Combeferre was sat in front of a giant machine, which had many dials and lights that were flashing away and making a hell of a noise.

" I believe I have managed to create a time mechanism." Combeferre hit the machine with his fist and it started rattling away. At first nothing happened but then a giant Black hole appeared in front of him.

" What in Jesus name is that?" Asked Courfeyrac, wide eyed.

Xxxxxx

" I told you not to you idiot!" Enjolras yelled at Grantaire whilst running.

" Actually you said no such thing! And you didn't try to stop me when I did so!" Grantaire called back, running away with Enjolras threw the streets of Paris.

" I'd have thought that you'd have known the stupidity of drawing a moustache on Javerts face whilst he was sleeping!"

" Stop them!" Shouted Javert, the moustache still on his face.

" We gotta go!" They both darted off towards the Musian. " But you have to admit Apollo," Grantaire said whilst running, " It was pretty damn hilarious."

Xxxxxxxxx

Back at the Café

"What is that?" Courfeyrac asked. Suddenly Enjolras and Grantaire came running in.

" Slight problem!" Grantaire said panting from running, " Javerts after us!" Everyone panicked as they heard the horses outside.

Javert burst in with his sword up. But with the moustache it was hard to take him seriously. " Were are those boys!" The Amis shrugged, innocently. Enjolras and Taire were hiding behind the bar. " Wait, aren't you those boys who are always fighting to over throw the king?"

Combeferre bit his lip, " Um…no?"

" You're all under arrest!"

Without thinking Combeferre turned on his portal and motioned for everyone to follow him in. He jumped threw, disappearing into the hole. Grantaire, Enjolras, Courfeyrac, Marius and Jehan then followed him.

" Oh no you're not getting away that easily!" Javert too ran threw the portal.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Location: Camden town, London

Year: 2013

Enjolras suddenly found himself in a strange, colourful place, with loud noise everywhere, so loud that he finds himself covering his ears. He then spots Grantaire who too was covering his ears.

"Taire! What in the name of god just happened?" Enjolras shouted over the loud music everywhere.

" I don't know! And what is that ungodly noise? And what are people wearing?" They looked at the passers by who were dressed in shorts and lose t-shirts and crop tops. They all seemed to stair at Enjolras and Grantaire. They were probably thinking they were wearing stupid costumes. Suddenly a car zoomed right passed them and there eyes widened. " What in gods name was that?!"

xxxxxxxx

Location: Caveman times

Combeferre was standing in a forest like place with rocky paths and tall trees.

"COMBEFERRE!" Shouted Jehan, " HELP ME!" Combeferre darted to were he heard the scream. He reached a cave.

" Jehan?" He called into the cave.

" I'm in here!" Combeferre looked into the cave to find Jehan being poked with a stick by a couple of cavemen. They poked Jehan in the stomach and Jehan pushed them away. " Combeferre they're harassing me!" Combeferre laughed.

**so, tell me what you think. should we continue?**

**-Kimi and Lilly :)**


End file.
